fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover (TV series)
Cartoon Crossover is an American animated television series that ran from 2014 to 2016. Season 1 Cartoon Crossover: Season 1 Season 2 Cartoon Crossover: Season 2 Season 3 Cartoon Crossover: Season 3 Season 4 Cartoon Crossover: Season 4 Season 5 Cartoon Crossover: Season 5 Season 6 Cartoon Crossover: Season 6 Season 7 Same rules as Seasons 5 and 6. Have fun! Extreme Makeover: Network Edition (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Patrick starts yet another makeover show, but the executives of ToonNick PLUS don't like it and can the show, leading Patrick to find another network for the show. Quotes Patrick: I should start yet another makeover show! (build build build) Patrick: Perfect! SpongeBob: Umm... Patrick? Patrick: What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Don't you think your makeover shows can damage reputation? ToonNick PLUS executive: I think so. As a result, we have immediately canned Extreme Makeover: Makeup Edition. Patrick: Darn! What now, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: There's lot of other networks out there, Patrick. They would be willing to pick up your makeover show. Patrick: SpongeBob, none of my makeover shows made it past the first episode. That's exactly how it is. SpongeBob: The executives at ToonNick PLUS just didn't like the idea. Patrick: Well, it's time to find executives that are kind enough to air the show for more than one episode. (Squidward opens the door) Squidward: Good luck, Patrick. No executive at any network would want to air your makeover show past an episode. (Squidward closes the door) SpongeBob: Actually, there was a series finale of your last makeover show. Patrick: Oh yeah. But I still need to find a network to accept my latest makeover show. Extreme Makeover: Makeup Edition (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Patrick finally gets a deal with a DVD distributor, who plans to release every episode of his newest makeover show. However, only one episode was released on DVD. Quotes Patrick: I finally got someone to carry my show! Zim: Is it Nickelodeon? Or is it Nicktoons? Either way, the show won't turn out good. Patrick: None of them. The guys carrying my show are DVD distributors. Zim: Patrick, nobody wants to release more than one episode of your shows. SpongeBob: Zim may have a point. Patrick: My production studio has produced many episodes of all my shows. Zim: Think again. Your previous shows only produced 31 episodes combined. So why do you think that Makeup Edition would make plenty of episodes? Patrick: That, Zim, is something I haven't figured out yet. Zim: Basically, the show's formula was tape a few episodes, show only one and then take it off the air. And then it's never seen on syndication due to the fact that it never even had sixty-five episodes to begin with. (a DVD arrives in stores) Patrick: Is that the new DVD that was released? (cut to Timmy Turner walking out of the store in anger) Timmy: I thought Patrick had his other makeover shows shut down. Dib: Never wanted to look at it in the first place. (three months later) Patrick: And... only one episode was released on DVD. Questions (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner answers questions about the show. Quotes Timmy: Question #1: Which season is better? For me, obviously the second. Zim: Nah... the first one was dull, the second was duller. For me, it's the fourth. Timmy: Question #2: Who has the most appearences in the show? Me, obviously. Zim: You've appeared in every single season. Timmy: Question #3: How many episodes take place inside the Nicktoons treehouse? At least one per season. Zim: That's not correct. There's season one. Timmy: Question #4: Have we ever broke the fourth wall? We break the fourth wall a lot. This episode is all about it. Zim: Obviously. Timmy: Question #5: Is So- who wrote this question? Zim: Some guy named Gorge. Timmy: I'll answer it quickly- no, she's not going to appear. There's another show for that. Zim: That was quick. Timmy: Question #6: What was the most expensive object in the show to date? Zim: That computer. Timmy: OK, then. Zim: It was shockingly expensive. Timmy: Question #7: Are you gonna destroy the Illuminate? Save that for Robo and his friends. Zim: Yes, we should. Timmy: Question #8: Is Janice good or evil? Obviously good in her normal form. Zim: We know. Timmy: Question #9: What was the longest story arc to date? Extreme Makeover: Random Concept Edition lasted over seven seasons. Zim: Yes. Yes it did. Timmy: Question #10: What date did the show premiere? February 2014, obviously. Zim: That question is deja vu. Timmy: Question #11: Are those three- No, they're not going to appear because then it would be irrelevant to Nickelodeon. Moving on. Zim: That was even quicker. Timmy: Question #12: Are you gonna make another season? ToonNick PLUS already renewed the show for an eighth season. Zim: Yes. They did. Timmy: Question #13: Is season eight going to be the last? I haven't heard anything about a nineth season at the moment. Zim: Nobody's heard about it yet. Timmy: Question #14: What sound is used while Patrick constructs his makeover show sets? (Patrick walks in) Patrick: The sound of construction, obviously. Timmy: Question #15: Have you ever tried to dig up some of the earliest episodes of the series from the grave? Actually, I haven't. Zim: Those episodes were only sent to a grave to meet standards. Timmy: I don't plan on reviving those episodes anyway. Zim: OK, then. Timmy: Question #16: Have you ever tried to move to a non-Nickelodeon network? I dunno. Zim: Me neither. Timmy: Question #17: Why do you try to forget about some story arcs? We've gotten away from most of those due to low story arc budget. Zim: Yes, we did. Timmy: Question #18: When was the story arc that fit into the racing genre? Star Car, obviously. Zim: I remember when we raced against others. And then we got entered into the championship. Timmy: Question #19: Have you ever tried synthpop? Never. Zim: That's another "never" on this huge list of quotes. Timmy: Question #20: Have you ever gotten an idea bulb? I tried that. The ideas usually work, but... I never got one. Zim: I know. Timmy: Question #21: When is "Invader Zim: The Movie" coming out? Who wrote this letter? Zim: The movie is fake. It wasn't even reviewed on IGN. Timmy: Question #22: Have you ever had a band play for the show? Nope- most of them use content too inappropriate for this show. By that, I mean TV-MA content. Zim: That's why. Timmy: Question #23: Are you gonna revive the last three episodes of Season 2? No idea. Zim: That was... deja vu. Timmy: Question #24: How many episodes does the show have? Over 65, obviously. Zim: That's a lot of episodes. Timmy: Question #25: Do you feel like the show is getting less original with every season? We try to do original plots. Zim: We have some original plots. Timmy: Final question: How many times has the show been moved to channel after channel? The show started on Nickelodeon, then the show moved three times. Zim: Is the questionnaire over? Timmy: Yes. Yes it is. Writer's Block (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The writers of Cartoon Crossover run out of ideas for the show, and the creator decides to give them some ideas. Quotes Writer #1: I'm out of ideas. Writer #2: Me too. Show Creator: I've got some ideas. Here's one. Timmy jumps off a motorcycle and discovers a red- Writer #1: Hello? That idea is irrelevant. Show Creator: Hmm... Good point. (the show's creator tosses the idea aside) Show Creator: Then how about giving a pony Super Seeds- Writer #2: We've done that already. Show Creator: OK, then. (the show's creator tosses it aside) Show Creator: Here's another. Timmy turns into an zebra- Writer #2: Yeah... have we ever turned any characters into other animals? Show Creator: OK. (the show's creator tosses it aside) Show Creator: Then how about Zim taking over Retroville and turning it into Alienville- (the writers start laughing) Writer #1: Alienville? You crack me up! Show Creator: OK, I get it. (the show's creator tosses it aside) Extreme Makeover: We've Had Too Many Editions Edition (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Patrick's first makeover show finally gets released in it's entirety on DVD. Quotes TBA. Return of the Star Car (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy and Zim find out that the Star Car is fixed and ready for another race. Quotes TBA. Time to Say Goodbye, part 1 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Everyone starts packing up to say goodbye to each other, for an unexplained reason. Quotes TBA. Time to Say Goodbye, part 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) When everyone finishes packing up, they make other preparations to move out of the Nicktoons treehouse. Quotes TBA. Broadcasting United States *Nickelodeon (February 11, 2014 – present) *Nicktoons (February 11, 2014 – present) *ToonNick TOO (February 2014 – present) *GorgeTV/Nickelodeon Family (February 2014 – present) *Gorgetoons Network/Nicktoons Family (2014 – 2016) *NickZone (May 10, 2015 – present) *Disney XD (reruns of seasons 1-4 only) (March 2, 2016 – present) Wales *Nickelodeon Family (November 2015 – present) *Nicktoons Family (November 2015 – present) *Disney XD (February 2016 - June 2016) Philippines *NickZone (May 5, 2015 – present) United Kingdom *Disney XD (February 2014 – present) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 – present) *Nicktoons Family (December 2015 – present) Canada *Disney XD/Family Chrgd (February 2014 – July 3rd, 2016) *Nickelodeon Family (June 2015 – present) *Nicktoons Family (September 2015 – present) *Disney XD (December 2015 – present) Europe *NickZone (May 12, 2015 – present) Trivia TBA. Category:Jessica Category:Television series Category:Curiousgorge66